


Ese alguien

by Aisjustrunning



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Universo Alternativo- Actualidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlín es patoso, Arturo es un caballero de brillante armadura. Algo así. Se conocen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ese alguien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/gifts).
  * A translation of [That Someone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695567) by [wyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern). 



> Nota de la autora: esto está bastante lleno de clichés. Lo siento.

El autobús deja la parada antes de que Merlín tenga tiempo de sentarse. Casi pierde el equilibrio y se coge, desesperado, a la primera cosa dispone que pilla. Resulta ser el hombro de alguien.

—¡Au!—dice ese alguien.

Merlín hace una mueca.

—¡Perdón!—dice,  y suelta al extraño en seguida—. Uuups.

El autobús gira de golpe y Merlín casi pierde el equilibrio otra vez. Alguien le coge el brazo y evita que se caiga otra vez.

—¡Au!—exclama Merlín y recibe como respuesta un resoplido indignado de la mujer a su lado en el pasillo, contra la que se ha chocado sin querer a pesar de la mano firme en su brazo—. ¡Lo siento!

Intenta enderezarse.

—¿Eres muy patoso, no?

Merlín mira hacia la voz. Pertenece a alguien a quien había hecho daño sin querer la primera vez que se había tropezado. El mismo alguien que le ha cogido el brazo y ha evitado que se cayera la segunda vez. Un alguien que ahora lo mira con una sonrisilla torcida y dos increíbles ojos azul celeste que combinan con el pelo dorado del hombre. La respuesta hosca de Merlín se le muere en los labios y se encuentra a sí mismo mirando al hombre descaradamente. Es _increíble_.

—Eh…— dice, muy comunicativo. El hombre sonríe abiertamente.

—Es una forma de decirlo—dice. Merlín traga saliva.

—Eh… — tartamudea—. Gracias. Por… salvarme.

—Sip, soy un caballero de brillante armadura habitual—dice el hombre—. Me bajo en la siguiente parada, así que por favor, coge mi sitio.

Se levanta y le hace un gesto a Merlín para que se siente. Merlín lo hace, pero no quita la mirada del hombre en todo el tiempo. El hombre se ríe, está claro que se siente un poco avergonzado por la atención.

—¿Ves algo que te guste?—dice, pero su voz es amistosa.

Merlín se pone rojo intenso.

—Eh…— dice otra vez, bajando la mirada lo suficiente como mirar al pecho del hombre. En realidad no hace más fácil hablar, sin embargo, porque el hombre está en forma y Merlín puede verle los músculos a través de la camiseta—. Eh…

El hombre mira a Merlín y se ríe. Es una carcajada abierta, completamente espontánea, y hace que el pecho de Merlín se enrosque sobre sí mismo de pura felicidad.

—Creo que voy a empezar a interpretar tus “ehs” como “sís”.

—Eh…— contesta Merlín, lógicamente. Y luego se pone rojo escarlata otra vez.

El hombre se ríe otra vez. Mira a Merlín a los ojos y su risa se calma y se funde en una sonrisa afectuosa.

—Tú…— empieza a decir mientras el bus empieza a parar—. Eres bastante especial.

Merlín simplemente mira. El hombre se mueve y rompe el contacto visual mientras el autobús se para por completo. La sonrisa gentil sigue ahí, sin embargo. Merlín se deleita en ella, en la manera en que esos labios se curvaban. Parecían tan suaves… y muy _besables_.

—Bueno…— dice el hombre—. Me llamo Arturo y… esta es my parada.

Hace una pausa antes de despedirse.

—Adiós, entonces.

Merlín simplemente boquea mientras el hombre se gira y se va. Su cerebro no empieza a funcionar otra vez hasta un minuto entero después. Aprieta el botón para solicitar parada, lleno de una necesidad indescriptible de decirle a ese hombre,  _Arturo_ , su nombre. Quizá darle su número, quizá besarlo ahí y ahora. Guau, de verdad que quiere hacer _eso_.

El autobús recorre todo el camino hasta la siguiente parada y un ansioso Merlín sale a la carrera, casi atropellando a una mujer con carrito. La madre le grita enfadada en una lengua que no entiende y él se limita a gritar un fuerte “¡Lo siento!” mientras corre haciendo zigzag por la acera atestada de gente hacia la parada del autobús en la que se paró el hombre.

 _No es muy probable que todavía esté ahí, casi seguro que no está ahí, no estará ahí._ Eso piensa mientras corre. Pero no puede parar ahora, necesita saber si, quizá, posiblemente, hay alguna posibilidad de que el hombre haya sentido de verdad esa conexión, también.

Merlín está sin aliento y le duele el pecho de correr cuando ve lo imposible: el hombre aún está ahí. Está sentado en el banco de la parada, un poco encorvado, con la cabeza entre las manos. Parece cansado, pero no puede estarlo, porque no hace ni diez minutos estaba de pie en el autobús, radiando _incredibilidad._

Merlín empieza a andar más despacio cuando Arturo levanta la cabeza y lo ve. Su expresión en ese momento se queda grabada para siempre en la memoria de Merlín. Hay asombro e incredibilidad; y luego una sonrisa sincera, preciosa. Merlín jadea con dificultad y se pone las manos en la cintura, como para  ayudarse a respirar. No ayuda para nada, pero a Merlín no le importa.

Cuando finalmente llega al banco, se sienta al lado de Arturo de manera casual y respira un par de veces más.

—Soy Merlín—dice, todavía sin aliento pero incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su cara—. Creo que esta era mi parada, también.

Arturo lo mira, lo estudia por un segundo. Y luego rompe a reír. 


End file.
